


How long is forever?

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bối cảnh khi Mirkwood tăm tối đã trở lại thành đại ngàn Greenwood, Thranduil vẫn ở lại vì trái tim ngài chưa một lần rời khỏi mảnh đất Trung Địa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eärendil hờ hững treo mình trên mảng trời đêm xa xăm, tỏa thứ ánh sáng ngọt ngào soi rọi vị vua tộc Elves – Thranduil. Ngài ngồi bình thản trên trạc cây và thả hồn vào những làn gió đêm vội vụt qua, lắng tai nghe những âm thanh của khu rừng đêm mà ngài đã bảo vệ hàng ngàn năm… Greenwood, đã dần trở về với màu xanh mướt vốn có của nó…

Có vẻ như ngài đã quen với việc hằng đêm ngồi một mình giữa ánh sao yêu thích của mình, ngắm nhìn những hoạt động về đêm của Greenwood : Ánh sao vẫn dịu dàng soi tỏ; không khí vẫn trong lành, tĩnh mịch. Gió cứ thổi, hòa lẫn với cơn mưa lá vàng trong mùa thu đang dần tới. Chúng cứ mơn trớn gương mặt không tì vết của ngài, đâu đó có chiếc lá tinh nghịch bám vào mái tóc như dát vàng không chịu buông. Thranduil nhấc tay tháo chiếc lá nhỏ trên tóc, ngắm nhìn nó. Ngài vô thức xoay chiếc lá trong tay, thầm mong chiếc lá nhỏ sẽ mãi bên ngài nhưng cơn gió lạnh thổi qua khiến chiếc lá bay đi vô tình, cũng giống như Hoàng tử nhỏ của ngài… Thranduil nhìn theo nó, ngài biết, sẽ có ngày Legolas sẽ trở về… Không giống như ai kia… Đến rồi đi, mặc cho ngài cầu mong thế nào, cầu xin ra sao thì gã vẫn cứ vô tình biến mất và ngài cũng vĩnh viễn mất đi gã…

*****************Flashback**************

Thranduil bước từng bước đến ngai vàng Thrór, liếc nhìn những người kế vị của Durin. Ngài gần như ngừng thở khi ánh mắt dán lên hoàng tử trẻ tộc Dwarves – Thorin… Gần như ngọn lửa đam mê đã tìm được đường để len lỏi vào trái tim gần như nguội lạnh của ngài và không mất quá lâu để họ có thể tìm được tình yêu trong đối phương. Và không quá lâu, để ngài có thể dâng hiến cho gã cả trái tim mình…  
Thranduil luôn dành thời gian cho Thorin khi gã đến Mirkwood vào những ngày cuối hè, cuộc viếng thăm đối với người ngoài cuộc cũng như mối giao hảo giữa hai nước.

Nhưng đối với họ lại là một câu chuyện khác.

Cứ gần đến hoàng hôn, Thranduil và Thorin sẽ cùng nhau đi dạo trong rừng, để cho mùi vị giao mùa đong đầy giác quan. Sẽ cùng nhau leo lên cây cổ thụ thân quen và ngắm hoàng hôn xuống và cảm nhận sự ngọt ngào của từng nụ hôn họ chia sẻ với nhau. Sẽ cố níu tay nhau và ánh mắt nuối tiếc của cả hai khi phải nói lời từ biệt khi đoàn người quay trở về ngọn núi vào ngày đầu tiên của mùa thu….

Mọi thứ cứ trôi qua êm đềm như vậy… Cho đến khi tin xấu dội lại từ phương bắc

Phản bội…

Mặt Thranduil không cảm xúc trong khi thâm tâm đang gào thét để có thể giúp Thorin trong biển lửa của Smaug. Ngài quay lưng đi tránh né cái nhìn thù ghét trong mắt Thorin, Thranduil biết sự hủy diệt của những loài sinh vật này, ngài đã hứa với Oropher rằng sẽ không hi sinh bất kì người tộc Elves nào cho chúng… Ngài đã giữ lời hứa với cha mình…

Và trái tim ngài, một lần nữa cứ thế mà bỏ rơi ngài…

Trả thù….

Hướng mắt về phía chân trời và thấy thế giới như đang đổ sụp trước mắt khi cận vệ của ngài trở về từ thành Dale và thuật lại những lời Thorin nói trong ngọn lửa của cơn giận… Khẽ ra lệnh cho anh chàng và chờ tiếng bước chân khuất hẳn, Thranduil tựa mình lên bậu cửa sổ mà khóc thầm, tia nắng yếu ớt cuối ngày phản chiếu giọt nước mắt long lanh lăn dài trên má…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sống với sự thù hận của Thorin trong những năm dài đằng đẵng, Thranduil cuối cùng cũng gặp được gã…

Không lời nào được thốt ra trong căn phòng riêng, chỉ có ánh mắt dò hỏi và bầu không khí nặng nề bao trùm. Lỗi của ngài, ngài biết chứ, và ngài nghĩ ngài sẽ sẵn sàng trả giá cho nó, cho Thorin nếu như gã có ý định sẽ tiễn ngài đến gặp Valar. Gã tiến đến, Thranduil sẵn sàng, nhưng là việc không ngờ tới khi gã vươn tay lên kéo đầu Thranduil xuống và để môi họ gặp nhau…Nụ hôn vẫn nồng cháy như ngày họ mới yêu, hơi ấm ấy, giọng nói ấy luôn là cái hố sâu mà Thranduil không thể thoát ra

” Chúng ta sẽ có kết cục chứ?” Thranduil hỏi khi mắt họ trao nhau những yêu thương

” Ta sẽ bên ngài, Thranduil! Mãi mãi ”

Mọi chuyện có lẽ đã ổn thỏa?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

” Ada, đó là một gã lùn ” Legolas gắt, chàng không giận cha mình nhưng hoàn toàn không hài lòng về mối quan hệ đó

” Ta yêu chàng, vậy không đủ sao ion-nin? ” Thranduil trả lời, nhìn con trai mình với ánh mắt không thể đọc được.

” Ada… ” Legolas thở dài, hạ ánh mắt ” Đó là một kẻ hữu tử… chẳng phải ada luôn dạy con không được trao trái tim mình cho những kẻ như thế sao? Có đáng không?”

Thranduil không nói nên lời, ngài chỉ quay đi và trở về phòng riêng.

” Có đáng không? “

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Smaug đã chết, tin mừng chưa được bao lâu thì tin xấu lại tới…

Người, Dwarves và Elves ném mình vào trong cuộc chiến sống còn giữa đám orc, Thranduil điên cuồng tìm kiếm bóng dáng của Thorin trong cơn cuồng phong điên đảo đang diễn ra. Ngài nghe Gandalf nói gã đã đi tìm Azog, tim hụt một nhịp, Thranduil hướng người bạn đồng hành của mình lao đến nơi của Thorin…

Làm ơn…

Thranduil lao như bay khi ôm lấy tấm thân bê bết máu của Thorin, mặc kệ dòng máu nóng bám lên ngài và loang thành từng mảng….

Tàn dư chiến tranh luôn nhuốm màu u ám trong khói bụi.

Tiếng kim loại chạm nhau thưa dần rồi dứt hẳn, người, tộc Dwarves và Elves cuối cùng cũng đẩy lùi được đám orc cho đến tên cuối cùng…

Máu, tiếng kêu thảm thiết mà ai oán và những linh hồn đang dần biến mất, những kẻ hửu tử… Thranduil ghét những kẻ hữu tử, ghét lắm…

Thorin mỉm cười, cố gắng vươn tay chạm đến gương mặt đang ngấn nước của Thranduil.

” Ngài…khóc vì…ta ư? Đừng… đừng khóc… Ta đã…hứa ta sẽ…không để ngài đổ lệ…vì ta”

Ngài biết khóc lúc này chỉ làm cả hai thêm đau

Nhưng vì quá đau nên mới khóc, nỗi đau quá lớn, chính nỗi đau cứa vào tim, cứa vào từng hơi thở, cứa vào từng thớ cơ để rồi nước mắt tuôn ra… Gần như không có điểm ngừng…

Chàng luôn xứng đáng với trái tim ta… Nhưng tại sao? Tại sao chàng hữu tử còn ta thì không?

” Ta sắp phải đi rồi… ” Thorin thở ra yếu ớt, đôi mắt đã mệt mỏi lắm rồi nhưng gã vẫn cố mang theo hình ảnh của Thranduil cho đến phút cuối

” Chàng sẽ không đi đâu hết, Thorin… ” lời nói nghẹn lại, Thranduil lướt tay nhanh qua mớ thảo dược, chẳng lẽ 6000 năm ngài sống, 6000 năm kiến thức lại không đủ để cứu người ngài yêu ư?

” Thranduil…” Thorin nắm lấy đôi bàn tay run rẩy, yếu ớt và khiến ngài nhìn gã… ” Ta không muốn ngài khóc vì ta”

” Ở lại với ta ” Thranduil thì thào, nhận thấy vị mặn thấm nơi đầu lưỡi. Ngài tựa vào bàn tay đang lạnh dần, nước mắt ấm chảy xuống tay gã “Thorin… Ta ra lệnh cho chàng… ở lại với ta”

” Ta yêu ngài, Thranduil… ” Thorin nói trước khi nhắm nghiền đôi mắt, Thranduil bất động vài giây trước khi cánh tay ấy đã buông xuôi, ngài điên cuồng gọi tên hắn trong những tiếng nấc nghẹn

Trong căn lều nhỏ ấm áp, những kẻ còn sống sót sau cuộc chiến đứng xung quanh chiếc giường, ngậm ngùi nhìn vị vua tiên cao quý đổ gục lên người vị vua dưới lòng núi mà gào thét tên gã trong nước mắt…

Trở lại đi…Đừng đến nơi ta không thể đi theo….

*********End Flashback**********

Thranduil vẫn ngồi vắt vẻo trên trạc cây hướng mắt về mảng rừng tối xa xăm tắm mình trong ánh sáng của Eärendil. Ngài nhiều lần tự hỏi sao mình phải ngồi đây cho đến khi vầng dương ló dạng?

Để mong mỏi tiếng gọi của gã như những ngày cuối hè đó ư? Nhưng gã đi rồi mà, đến với vùng đất xa lạ mà ngài chưa từng đặt chân đến.

Định mệnh đã làm họ phải xa nhau mãi mãi. Mãi mãi. Vậy …

Mãi mãi là bao lâu?

End.


	2. Gặp mặt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nếu như Valar nghe thấy lời cầu nguyện của vị vua rừng Mirkwood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thấy chap trước cứ có vẻ không trọn vẹn nên muốn thử sức làm một fic dài coi sao…  
> Dù sao thấy Thrandy ăn hành từ cái chết của Thorin vầy là đủ r :(

Thranduil thở dài, nhìn ngọn lửa vui mừng liếm láp dần thân xác tên orc cuối cùng dám bước vào đại ngàn Greenwood.  
Cuối cùng màu xanh tươi cũng dần trở lại với nơi đây sau hàng nghìn năm ngài phải vật lộn với bóng tối, nắng đã trải dài trên nền rừng và không khí trong lành lấp đầy giác quan của Thranduil.

Legolas – chiếc lá nhỏ mải chơi đó, có lẽ giờ đang lông nhông đâu đó ở trung địa này rồi, thật chẳng biết nhớ nhà là gì cả, mong ngài nhớ nó đến bạc đầu mời chịu về hay sao đây?

Ủa mà khoan, mình sinh ra tóc đã trắng rồi mà…

Ngài nhắm mắt và hưởng thụ những thứ ngài nghĩ mình đã quên từ lâu. Khẽ mỉm cười, Thranduil vô thức đi theo con đường mòn dẫn tới gốc đại thụ mà ngài luôn dành thời gian cho nó vào mỗi cuối chiều.

Thranduil ngồi trên trạc cây nhìn hoàng hôn xuống, ngài để mặc gió đùa nghịch với tóc mình và hòa mình vào những lời thầm thì của cây cối… Thranduil bỗng nhớ về những ngày tuyết rơi tại Erebor, nhớ căn phòng ấm áp ngập tràn ánh lửa, bàn tay chai sần nhẹ nhàng lướt trên da mình và những tình cảm trao nhau qua ánh mắt, nhớ những lời hẹn thề và cái nắm tay luyến tiếc khi họ phải rời xa nhau…

” Trong mọi thứ đá quý trong sảnh của Erebor hay cũng như trên thế giới, chúng không thể sánh ngang với ngài, ngay cả Akenstone “

Giọng nói ấy… luôn ám ảnh ngài.

” Ta yêu ngài, Thranduil. Bằng cả linh hồn và thể xác của ta ” 

Tên ngốc hay cằn nhằn đó… vị vua dưới lòng núi… Người mà ngài đã yêu bằng cả trái tim mình…

Và rồi chiến tranh lại một lần nữa cướp đi mất người ngài yêu thương nhất. Như mới xảy ra ngày hôm qua, hơi thở Thorin ngắt đoạn dần, đôi mắt trìu mến luôn sáng bừng yêu thương cho ngài ngày một mệt mỏi khép lại trong khi Thranduil gào thét gọi tên gã, ôm lấy gã và rồi mọi thứ ngập ngụa trong máu… và nước mắt.

Eärendil luôn tỏa sáng và soi rọi mảng rừng trong đêm, thứ ánh sáng nhẹ luôn làm ngài cảm thấy dễ chịu. Thranduil ngước lên nhìn chòm sao và giọt nước mắt khẽ lăn dài trên má khi tim ngài nhói đau vì nỗi nhung nhớ ăn mòn tâm hồn của một kẻ vô tử…

” Ta nhớ chàng, Thorin… ước gì Valar có thể mang chàng đến bên ta…” Thranduil thì thầm trong không gian tĩnh mịch, thu người lại và khóc thầm… Hơn 200 năm, ngày nối tiếp ngày nhưng hành động ấy như một thói quen,ngài đến với gốc cây chứa đựng những kí ức của họ và rồi lặng thầm khóc với những vì sao…

Sau ngần ấy thời gian, sao ngài không thể quên gã?  
\-------------------------------------------------  
" Nghe gì chưa Elros? " Galion nhông nhông chạy đến bên bạn mình, đập vai anh một cái " Phu nhân Galadiel hình như muốn gửi người đến đây để huấn luyện "  
" Cô nàng này qua tuổi trưởng thành chưa?" Feren rướn người qua hóng chuyện trong khi Elros chỉ nhướn mày  
" Nàng nào mà nàng, là ellon (nam tiên) " Galion giải thích, nhìn gương mặt Feren khẽ xìu xuống, anh đưa mắt qua Elros " Sao? Nếu như cậu ta đến, tụi này sẽ nhường vinh dự đó cho cậu " Sau cái toét miệng, Galion chạy bay trong khi Elros dần bốc hỏa liếc qua Feren đang cười khùng khục  
" Cậu cười cái gì ch- ... " khẽ khịt mũi, Elros buông câu nhẹ tênh rồi hướng theo phía Galion vừa chạy trước khi Feren có cơ hội mở lời" Nhường cho cậu đấy, Fer "  
\--------------------------------------------------  
” Huấn luyện? ” Thranduil cau mày khi nhìn bức thư đến từ Lothlóriel trước khi xếp nó vào mớ giấy hỗn độn trên bàn. Ngài chẳng muốn nhận lời nhưng có lẽ nên nể tình cái bếp mà chiếc lá nhà ngài đã thổi bay tại rừng vàng mấy trăm năm trước mà miễn cưỡng chút vậy.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
” Phu nhân nghĩ vậy có ổn không? ” Elrond ngờ vực nhìn chàng tiên đang đứng giữa căn phòng trước khi quay sang Galadiel ” Lỡ như – ”

Galadiel giơ tay ngắt lời Elrond, nàng khẽ liếc anh chàng rồi nói ” Ánh sáng của Thranduil đang dần lụi tàn, Elrond. Ta luôn biết bên kia phía đại dương luôn là nơi có thể tin tưởng nhưng ta nghĩ trong trường hợp này hoàn toàn khác ”

Không nói thêm bất kì điều gì, Elrond săm soi chàng tiên trước khi cho anh ta lui  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Vầng dương lại ló rạng sau những tầng cây, Thranduil không rõ mình đã ngủ trên cây này từ lúc nào. Mơ hồ mất vài giây, ngài bỗng nhớ hôm nay là ngày mà Haldir sẽ lôi thêm một thằng nhóc tiên đã gần trưởng thành cho mình. Làu bàu vài câu trước khi trở về, ngài tự hỏi sao Valar không để yên tên March-warden này ở sảnh Mandos mà còn mang nó quay về Trung Địa làm gì cơ chứ?  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Đoàn người từ Lothlórien tiến tới, dẫn đầu là tên mặt gỗ Haldir khi họ bước qua cửa, Thranduil khẽ cúi đầu chào rồi ra lệnh chuẩn bị chỗ ở cho họ. Ngài nhanh chóng lôi Haldir vào phòng riêng nhanh nhất có thể khi đã để cho mấy người cận vệ bê người Elf mới đến mà không nhìn mặt đến một lần khiến anh chàng March-warden hơi cau mày. Thranduil dọn mớ giấy trên bàn rồi quay sang người bạn đang quan sát mình

” Phu nhân Galadiel muốn gì đây? ”

” Chỉ là huấn luyện thôi, Thranduil ” Haldir tiến đến gần Thranduil, quan sát kĩ hơn

Ngài có quầng thâm dưới mắt, da có phần xanh xao hơn trước và dáng vẻ ít uyển chuyển hơn nhiều. Có thể vị vua tiên rất giỏi giấu nội tâm nhưng không có nghĩa là không ai có thể bắt thóp được ngài.

” Ta không biết là Rừng Vàng lại không thể huấn luyện một tên nhóc nhặt được đâu đó ở Trung Địa đấy ”

March-warden biết tốt nhất là không nên động đả gì tới Thranduil khi ngài đang trong giai đoạn như vầy, và anh làm chuyện mình giỏi nhất là lái câu chuyện sang hướng khác.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Galion, Feren, Elros và những người lính mặt cắt không hột máu nhìn chàng tiên Rừng Vàng, họ cứ bất động như thế cho đến khi anh chàng mở lời

” Mae govanen ”

Gần như được giã đông, Feren quay sang tát hai người bạn của mình đang mắt o mồm a rồi hướng mắt tới anh chàng đang nén nụ cười

” Ta có thể biết tên anh được chứ? ”

” Anor … Vậy bao giờ chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu? ”

Đưa mắt nhìn nhau, Elros tằng hắng rồi kêu những người lính gác đưa anh chàng đi đến khu tập.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Thranduil có vẻ đang cáu gắt cực kì, nhờ ơn tên nhóc vô danh kia mà giờ ngài phải ngồi cả đêm ở sảnh. Không được lẻn đến cây cổ thụ mà ngài muốn.

Ngài ngồi trên ngai vàng, tựa má vào cánh tay và nhấp từng chút rượu một khi mắt lướt không có chủ đích lên mọi thứ.

” Anh ta tuyệt ghê, cậu Elf mới ấy. Mà cậu nói tên anh ta là gì nhỉ? ” Ai đó thầm thì khiến Thranduil chú ý

” Để xem, Anor thì phải… Mấy tiên nữ đổ rạp cậu ta hết rồi. ” một người khác khịt mũi trả lời ” Không chừng thế nào cũng có mấy chuyện như hồi Hoàng Tử Legolas còn ở đây cho xem ”

” Tôi sợ sẽ càng khủng hơn ấy chứ, phen này fangirls của Hoàng Tử chúng ta sẽ bay sang bên cậu ta hết ”

Thranduil cau mày khẽ rùng mình nhớ đến mấy trò của Legolas, ngài lơ đãng đến mức không nhận ra Haldir đã đứng ngay cạnh mình

” Vua Tiên mà tôi biết không ngờ cũng có tính hóng hớt đấy nhỉ? ” Anh buông lời trêu chọc để nhận một cái lườm sắc lẻm từ Thranduil

” Ta chỉ là tỏ ý quan tâm đến người mà cậu mang tới thôi ”

” Vậy sao ngài không gặp anh ta? ”

” Galion sẽ làm chuyện đó thay ta, và dĩ nhiên, ta chắc Greenwood sẽ trả lại cho Lothlóriel một chiến binh như anh ”

Haldir lấy ly rượu trong tay Thranduil đặt lên bàn, anh đảo mắt

” Ta biết ngài không như trước, Thranduil… Nhưng ngài đã từng nói không nên hi vọng nhiều vào những kẻ hữu tử -”

” Đó là trước khi ta gặp chàng, Haldir.”  
Thranduil lạnh lùng đứng lên và rời khỏi sảnh, bỏ mặc cái thở dài của Haldir phía sau.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Anor mặc đồ của Tiên Rừng, chàng trai thầm ngưỡng mộ bộ giáp chắc chắn của họ. Khẽ đu người lên cây cổ thụ mà anh vô tình thấy và nhìn về phía mặt trăng xa xôi, chàng khẽ thở dài và để mặc cho tâm trí lang thang trong những mảnh kí ức không trọn vẹn của chính mình.

Anh bỗng bắt được tiếng động phía dưới…

Một vài câu cằn nhằn, hay tệ hơn là những gì đó không được tốt đẹp cho lắm. Anor rút tên tra vào cung và nhìn xuống dưới, cái anh bắt gặp là một mái tóc trắng lướt qua. Nhíu mày nhìn, nhận thấy người lạ đang đu người lên trạc cây gần mình, Anor nín thở nấp phía sau thân cây và nheo mắt nhìn cho rõ

\----------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil hằn học rời khỏi sảnh khiến cho mấy chàng gác cổng cũng phải run người vì cái lạnh từ ngài. Ngài nghĩ tốt nhất ngài nên ở nơi yên tĩnh cho đến khi sẵn sàng nói chuyện đàng hoàng với Haldir.

Thranduil hướng thẳng vào rừng và đến nơi mà ngài cho là yên bình nhất Trung Địa sau hàng loạt câu nói chẳng đâu vào đâu, ngài đu người lên trạc cây với sự tức giận chẳng lý do khiến Thranduil suýt lao mặt vào thân cây.

Thư giãn dưới Eärendil, Thranduil lại để cho tâm chí mình lạc vào thế giới giấc mơ.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hơi khó cho một người ít leo cây như anh, Anor cố bám lấy cành cây và rón rén đến chỗ người lạ sau nhiều lần suýt bổ nhào vì cố giữ yên lặng.

Tiên không ngủ, ít ra sẽ không ngủ giống như người bình thường. Nhưng có vẻ vị tiên này hoàn toàn khác, anh ta nhắm mắt, hoàn toàn thư giãn y như một con người nhưng vẫn có vẻ thoát tục. Anor nín thở ngắm nhìn gương mặt thanh tú tắm trong ánh sáng của vì sao, vô thức gạt những dải tóc che đi những đường nét của gương mặt, xa mà lạ… Cảm giác thật ấm áp mà trước đây anh chưa từng thấy.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Ngài dong duổi không biết phương nào trong cõi mộng, tìm lại những hình ảnh cũ của quá khứ và cầu mong cho chúng tiến đến hiện tại. Và mỗi lần thức giấc lại là một nỗi tuyệt vọng cứ dần ăn vào tâm trí… Thranduil cũng nhiều lần thấy thấp thoáng Thorin ở nơi xa xăm mà ngài không thể với tới, như những màn sương khói ảo diệu vây quanh bóng dáng gã cho đến khi Thranduil tỉnh giấc

Bỗng màn sương mờ lâu nay được vén lên, Thranduil thấy mình như chạm vào được gã. Ngài liền dùng hết sức mà ôm lấy hình bóng đó, cảm nhận lại hơi ấm mà ngài thèm khát đã lâu…. Rồi bỗng nhiên Thranduil sực tỉnh, ý trí quay lại với thực tế và ngài nhận ra mình đang ôm ai đó với giọt nước mắt vẫn còn lăn trên má.

Vội buông hắn ra và hắng giọng, định đe dọa hắn đừng nói với ai nhưng ai dè tên tiên rừng này lại mất thăng bằng và ngã nhào xuống dưới. Thranduil thắc mắc sao cây rừng lại để cho hắn ngã một cách thảm hại vậy chứ?

Thranduil đu người xuống dưới và quét ánh mắt dò xét lên "người lạ". Hắn mặc đồ của Greenwood, đeo cung và tên của Greenwood, tóc cũng là style của Greenwood, sao Thranduil lại chưa thấy hắn bao giờ vậy nhỉ? Hay già quá nên lú lẫn rồi?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Anor lồm cồm bò dậy, ít ra cũng phải giữ thể diện cho Phu nhân một chút chứ không mai Galion sẽ đeo bám anh để cười cả ngày mất. Anh đứng dậy nhưng vạt áo phía sau thế nào lại vướng vào một dải tóc tết khiến cho tầm nhìn của anh giờ chỉ còn màu nâu đậm.

Anh cuống quít gỡ vạt áo nhưng có vẻ nó ngày càng rối chặt hơn khiến Anor thực sự muốn bốc hơi cho rồi, anh tính mai sẽ chui đầu vào cái hố nào đó trước khi Galion hay Feren lôi anh ra giáo huấn này nọ… Đôi lúc anh thấy tham gia vào mấy trò của cặp song sinh nhà Lord Elrond còn vui hơn là đến Greenwood huấn luyện.

Luống cuống một hồi, Anor nhận thấy một bàn tay lạnh vươn tới chạm vào anh và điều đó khiến anh rùng mình… Cảm giác này, là gì vậy?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ngã cây đến mức không xác định được phương hướng, đã vậy còn làm trò hề trước mặt ngài. Thranduil nhíu mày nhìn tên tiên vẫn còn ẩn mặt sau vạt áo bị kẹt và cuống cuồng gỡ chúng ra mà phì cười, ngài vươn tay giúp hắn gỡ rối chiếc vạt áo nhanh chóng và gương mặt hắn được rọi sáng bởi ánh sao Eärendil, Thranduil thất thần mà bật ra cái tên luôn ám ảnh ngài

” Thorin?”


End file.
